Iced Coffee
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Bakura is tired of watching Ryou talk with his friends, he's thirsty and bored, so he and Ryou go get some coffee.


**Iced Coffee**

* * *

Hidden underneath a large tree, the outstretched branches blocked the sun from touching Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura. Both, older and a lot more mature watched their light selves from afar, talking and laughing with their friends in the park. They weren't truly able to leave since they were connected to their counterparts unwillingly.

Yami Bakura tapped his foot insistently, gritting his teeth while watching Ryou laugh and smile so gently. He never seen that expression before, only when Ryou was around his friends or his father. "Fucking bastards." He glanced to the Pharaoh who had a stern look upon his face, arms crossed while he too, watched the younger Yugi like an over-protective brother. "Let's go get drunk. I'm tired of this shit."

Bakura knew the Pharaoh wouldn't leave his host and his friends. "Hey, Ryou!" He called out, the others and Ryou glanced over to him, their smiles melted away, Ryou walked past his friends towards Bakura in a fast stride.

"What is it?" Ryou asked.

Bakura ignored Ryou's friends careful measured stares. "I want something to drink and you're the only one with money. So let's go."

"Are we coming back?" Ryou asked, looking up at Bakura who turned his back on him.

"I guess so. Hurry up, it's fucking hot."

Ryou turned back to his friends and told them he'll be back in twenty minutes. Then he ran after Bakura, they walked side by side down the street in silence. Ryou glanced up at Bakura every five seconds, wondering what he'd like to drink, he couldn't buy alcohol since he was too young.

"Do you want Ice Coffee?" Ryou asked, he knew there was a coffee shop near by.

Bakura glanced down, eyebrow raised. "What's that?"

"It's coffee except it's not hot and there's ice crushed into it. It tastes really good." Ryou smiled, he was proud of himself that he was able to tell Bakura something new.

Bakura thought about it, he stole coffee beans before, but he never had coffee with ice before. The thought never crossed his mind. He shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. Get me that.."

People walked by and noticed the peculiar attraction and identical appearances of the two men. Long alabaster hair and brown eyes. The aura that surrounded them seemed to clash, never mingling nor overwhelming each other. It was quite an interesting sight to behold, walking side by side without arguing and both seemed to ignore the world but each others presence.

"How come Marik and Malik didn't come with us this time?" Ryou asked.

Bakura glared down at Ryou for bringing _them_ up. "Why do you care? Last time we were with them, they threw a party at your house and you almost got raped by Malik."

"They never tried to rape me. They wanted a place to sleep so I suggested my bed," Ryou said, explaining what actually happened that stupid night. He didn't think Malik and Marik would suddenly throw a party, but in a hour of them visiting, a bunch of people were already there, drunk.

Bakura didn't seem to mind that much and began drinking as well. He woke up the next morning in the back yard in the grass. Ryou was found on the staircase. Bakura shook his head. "Whatever, you were drunk."

Ryou smiled, "You were too."

Their conversation came to a halt when Ryou stopped in front of a building, a large painted sign in black letters read _'Coffee Shop'_ on the front. He took out his money from his pocket and told Bakura to stay outside while he goes in to get their coffee's.

Bakura sighed, leaning his back against the building, enjoying the fresh air and the silence. He felt this strange urge to just return home and see if Ryou can beat him at chess. The thought brought a rare smile on his lips. A few minutes later, Ryou walked out with two cups of Iced Coffee.

He passed one to Bakura who raised his brow, watching Ryou sucking on his straw that was poked through the clear plastic top. "Don't get scared, Bakura. It's just coffee." Ryou chuckled which made Bakura growl.

"You're fucking annoying," Bakura said, following after Ryou who already headed down the street. He looked down at his drink, not tempted to taste it but since Ryou seemed to enjoy it so much. He might as well too. He brought the straw to his lips and drew in the sweet flavor of mocha into his mouth. It cooled his body and the heat soon forgotten.

Then he stopped walking, looking down at the cup until Ryou noticed. "What's wrong, don't like it?" Ryou asked, coming to Bakura's side.

Bakura shook his head, turning to Ryou and without any real warning. He dropped his coffee, grabbed Ryou's shoulders and pulled him into his chest, their lips collided with one another. The spilled coffee splashed on their identical sneakers.

Bakura moaned at the taste of Ryou, something about him was intoxicating and he wanted him to himself all the time. Not hanging out with friends and watching Ryou smile and laugh, it was annoying when they never truly did that. When he pulled away, Ryou stared at him with a bemused expression. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Bakura said, grumbling as he continued to walk down the street, placing his hands into his pockets. Ryou followed after him, a smile on his face, he took a quick sip of his drink while staring up at Bakura. His own heart was beating fast from the unexpected kiss, and now the feel of Bakura's hot lips were pressed against his, like an imprint.

"Bakura.." Ryou said, looking up at the older counterpart who was now ignoring him, "Bakura.." His smile slowly faded from his face. Ryou rolled his eyes, realizing Bakura was probably embarrassed that he kissed him or he was annoyed that he dropped his coffee. Ryou noticed they were getting closer to the others in the park, and his heart wouldn't stop beating. He reached for Bakura's arm and stopped him from walking any further. "Bakura, let's go home."

Bakura furrowed his brows, "What? I thought you wanted to hang out with your friends."

Ryou nodded, "Yeah. I did. Until you kissed me, now I want to go home and kiss you in private."

He smiled up at Bakura, he dropped his hand that was holding onto Bakura's arm and headed over to his friends to tell them the bad news. Bakura stared after his light, confused and at the same time pleased. He followed after Ryou who was already telling his friends about the changed arrangements.

Bakura grinned towards the Pharaoh who had this disapproved look on his face. Not like Bakura ever cared what the Pharaoh thought of his relationship with Ryou. "You seduced him?"

Bakura shrugged, "I feel like he's seducing me."

Ryou sprinted back towards Bakura, grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the others. Bakura mused on Ryou's excitement, sure he seen him like this a few times, but it's rare.

"Are we going to fuck?" Bakura asked, he was getting the impression all Ryou wanted to do was make out on the couch and watch a movie. They usually do those on weekends.

Ryou glanced up at him, "Can't we do one thing at a time and why did you drop your coffee?"

"I lived in the desert, heat doesn't do shit for me."

Ryou chuckled as they headed down the street in quick strides.

**.**

**.**

**fin.**

* * *

_a/n: Hey. I never did a BakuraxRyou in a long time. So I decided to anyway. :D I kinda wished in the anime that they interacted, that Bakura felt a sort of friendship with Ryou, however, he only cared about his own ambitions and revenge than the life of his host. I didn't want to write the abusive relationship towards the two. I wanted them to be equals in some way. That Ryou isn't terrified of Bakura, and Bakura isn't so possessive. _

_I love Iced Coffee. :D My younger brother is turning 19 on September. 2nd. The same birthday that Ryou has. _

_reviews are appreciated. no flames or bashing please._


End file.
